The Mediator
by Yamora Love n Friendship
Summary: Sora’s no ordinary teenage girl, she can see and talk to ghost, but what happens when there’s a ghost lives in her bedroom will she be able to resist him. A Sorato Based on the Meg Cabots series the Mediator.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Summary: Sora's no ordinary teenage girl, she can see and talk to ghost, but what happens when there's a ghost lives in her bedroom will she be able to resist him. A Sorato Based on the Meg Cabots series the Mediator.

Chapter 1

"Sora over here look isn't it lovely?"

"Yeah mom its nice"

"I'm glad you like it." Her mother said with glee.

"Now, mom when was this place built?" I just had to ask.

"Well Sora it was built around the 19th century neat huh." My new step-father said

"Wow mom that's old, did you know this?"

"Well yes Sora, it was a just a lovely home and we got it at a very good price for having 3 bedrooms and 3 bathes."

Ok don't get me wrong I like the house its just that I have this thing about old buildings and homes, it is a very lovely home its just what's going to be inside it that I don't want to go in it. You see I'm not like any ordinary 16 year old girl, first off I only had one friend named Miyako and she is back in New York, and 2nd I'm what you would call a mediator, which means I could talk and see ghost. So if you were me you wouldn't want to go in that house.

"Sora is that all right with you?" David my new step- father asked my.

"Huh yeah its all right."

"Are you sure you like it?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah mom lets go inside shall we?"

"Wow they did a good job in fixing up the place"

"Sora come upstairs I want to show you your room. I put it together myself."

I opened my door and walked in and as soon as I walked in my room boy did I get a big shock at what I saw right in front of me, and no it wasn't the canopy bed my mother picked out for me either. But the fact right by my newly installed window (compliments of my new step- father David.) There sat a ghost looking right at us.

To be continued

A/N: so what do you guys think so far please R/R.

**Return to Top**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own digimon.

A/N: this chapter is done by crest-of-music who will be helping me out on the story.So Plz R/R Thank you -

Recap:But the fact right by my newly installed window (compliments of my new step- father David.) There sat a ghost looking right at us.

Chapter 2

I looked right into the ghost's eyes and froze. I was thinking of all the times she saw a ghost and that always made trouble for me and my mom. I thought of all the times she got in trouble with the law because I was helping a ghost. My mom was going on about how nice her room was and how she has the best view of the house, and how it's a nice change from the city. But Sora wasn't listening to that. I was staring at the blonde hair ghost sitting in MY new window.

My mom turned to face Sora and said "Oh Sora not again!"

I snapped out of what she was thinking and said to her mom "'Oh Sora' what?"

"You don't like it here. I knew it you never liked old buildings. I knew we should of never bought this house."

I was thinking about say she hated it and how she wished she was still in New York with her best friend Miyako. I really wanted to say she hated it, but she couldn't break her mom's heart, her mom really seemed to like it and she didn't want to upset her so she said "No, mom I love the house, I really do but... does it have to be so...Girly!"

Sora's mom just laughed and smiles and said "Oh Sora you scared me I thought you didn't like it."

Sora just shook her had and said "I love it and best of all look at the view." Then Sora turned back over to look at the blonde hair boy sitting in HER seat, she made a face. She shook her head and said "I need to start to unpack mom." Sora heads over to one of her bags and starts to take some clothes out of it.

Her mom just smiles and said "I'll help you."

Sora shook her head for like the 100th time to day and said "No mom I'm ok I can do it myself. I'm a big girl now."

Her mom smiles (again) and said "Ok Sora. I'll call you down when David is done making dinner." My mom closed the door, and I waited till I couldnt hear her heels walking down stairs anymore. And when I knew she was down thats when I started asking questions.

Hey I said in a normal indoor voice. But I guess I still startled him because he started to look around to see if I was talking to someone.

Hey ghost on my windowsill

You talking to me

Yes I dont see anyone else around do you?

No, but then again nobody else has been able to either. I just simply have thought you were probably going insane. He went back to looking out the window. You could actually hear he was being serious on that statement.

Anyway go head spill what are you still doing here, and not where you are suppose to go or be after you croak. Ok Ill admit I was angry cause face it he called me crazy not only do I have whole bunch of people that think that including my mother but now I have a ghost too

What do you want me to spill, and I beg your pardon but last time I checked I wasnt a frog? He raised his eyebrow in a quizzical way, and once again he was being serious.

Ill put it into words youll understand how- did- you -die- and- why- are-you- still- here? I said it real slow so he could every single syllable.

He stood up and walked right up to where I was standing and boy was I in the mood to hit do something to him, thinking Im crazy.

That is nothing of your concern now is it? he said coldly, but it sounded so nice

Well technically it is, you see people die they come to me and then I send them where to go, you could basically call it a curse when Im stuck with ghost like you.

The ghost looked at her and said "What do you mean by 'a ghost like me'?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment and said "Ok first off, I came all the way across the country on a plane and I'm tired, so I come up to see my room and go to sleep but no there is a ghost in MY new room, when all I want to do is sleep. Look copain I don't care what you do as long as you don't do what ever you do in my room."

He looks me right in the eye and said "Yamato"

"Huh"

"My name is Yamato, not copain. I thought you should know my name. Whats your name?"

Great he's trying to get me to forget what I was talking about by looking at me with his great blue eyes. Well that's not going to work on me...I think. "Sora"

"That's pretty"

I blushed. "Thanks."

My mom calls up to me from the stairs and tells me dinners ready. I turn back to Yamato and said "I have to go down stairs Yamato, BUT when I come up I expect you" she pokes him square in the chest. to be out of my room when I come back up." I turn to the door and I don't look back at him. I walk down stairs to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys listen I will be updating the story soon just you have to wait because I want to get your guys opinion on this. It won't take you very long I promise all you have to do is click on the review button and tell me ok. Well here it is do you think I should write the story as a series? Or take a little of all the books and stick it in the story, and if you don't mind please tell me your favorite book.

Thank you all for reading and I hope to see what you guys think.

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

Recap: My mom calls up to me from the stairs and tells me dinners ready. I turn back to Yamato and said "I have to go down stairs Yamato, BUT when I come up I expect you" she pokes him square in the chest. to be out of my room when I come back up." I turn to the door and I don't look back at him. I walk down stairs to dinner.

As, I walked downstairs I could smell the food it smelled so good he was making lasagne, with a small salad, along with garlic bread, that was one thing that was good about my new step-dad was that he could cook. I had found out that you needed to be down at the table and ready to eat when you are first called down because if not your brothers will eat all the food off the plates, including yours without even giving you a chance to taste it. Which is alright when you aren't hungry but right now I am starving because the only thing that they had on the plane was peanuts and I didn't have enough money for the real food so all I had were peanuts, not only do you need to be at the table because if you don't your food will be eaten, it is also the fact that my new dad has this thing where you need to be eating dinner as a family, so I'm not that use to it quiet yet because usually I'll be eating in my room or in the dining room and my mom would be working.

When I finally reached the table my 3 new brothers were already there Joe, is the oldest he'll be going to college next year he's quite smart, he has blue hair up to his shoulders with these dark eyes, he's tall about 6'1'' maybe, if I remember correctly, and he can be a coward when it comes to certain things. Then there is Andrew who is my age yes that's right my age he is little taller than me maybe by an inch or two I'm 5'6'' so do the math, he has dark blue hair just like Joe with the same dark eyes, and he is one of the most annoying people on the face of the planet, he is what you would call an egotistical moron where he thinks everyone is in love with him. His brain is on the deet deet dee side. Anyway and last but certainly not least on my side is the youngest one his name is Izzy he has red hair he's short and he's a complete genius he skipped a grade level but never the less he is one of the nicer ones of all three. He's quiet and I like that, when I need to talk to someone I could see myself actually talking to him, because he wouldn't tell anyone. Anyway I had to seat in between Andrew and Izzy. David was serving everyone so at least you could get food on your plate without having these demons eat it all. Every single one those guys eat like they had been on a deserted island and hadn't seen food in long time, luckily he got married to my mom who is trying to teach them how to civilized beings.

"Thanks dad." all three of them said in unison.

"Yeah thanks David, it's really good." I said taking another bite of the lasagne.

"So, Sora how do you like the house so far is it ok?" David asked with a slight of apprehension in his voice.

"Yeah, its actually not that bad, its actually nice. You know for being as old as it is." I said with a plastered smile. Everything except for the ghost that's in my room.

"That's really good to hear, so how is the lasagne?"

"Good." I said

"What do you mean good, man dad this thing is the bomb." Andrew said.

After eating till I felt like I was going to puke, I went into my room, and not forgetting about are little ghost friend, I checked every square inch of my room to see if he had listened and to my surprise he had actually listened to me. That was actually surprising a ghost actually listened to me. He was no where in sight, so I went and took a shower, but not without me being cautious because ghost like to reappear right in front of you, trust me it's not funny, maybe funny to see it happen to someone else, but not when it is to you personally. After my shower I went and got into bed, and before I knew it I was out like a light, guess the jet lag finally got a hold of me. Finally after about 2 hours of sleep I woke up to the fact that it was so freakin hot, I opened my window hoping it would give a slight breeze through, but nothing the a/c wasn't working because he wasn't suppose to come until tomorrow afternoon. After tossing and turning I finally got comfortable and I closed my eyes and as I was drifting to sleep, outside I could here singing but I couldn't quite make it out. And to think, I start school in the morning.

"Sora, its time to wake up sweetie." My mom said while sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Mom, what time is it?" I said rubbing my eyes and adjusting to the light.

"Its 7:30, do you want to go to school or do you want to stay home and rest, you must be still tired."

"No, I'll go to school." I said getting out of bed and heading toward the bathroom.

"Ok, then I'll lay out your uniform."

"A uniform you guys said nothing about a uniform." I said slightly irritated at the fact that I had to wear a uniform, back at home I never had to wear a uniform, I got to wear what ever type of clothes I wanted.

"Yeah its that catholic school right up the street come look I'll show you." my mom said heading toward the window, and suggesting I do the same, so I followed her. "Ok you see that big dome right there and that clock tower that is where your school is."

"Oh, I see."

"So, I'll go get your uniform and you could go wash up, ok and David can take you to school, because I need to go to work ok."

"Ok." I went into my bathroom and started up the shower and do you remember when I told you that ghost like to poof out of no where, well my dad always decides to poof up right on the worst times, always it never fails, don't ask what my dad is still doing hanging around, because I don't even know why, plus I don't think I would want him to go away, because I would really miss him. I mean how many other people can say that you could still see your dead relatives, not many unless of course your asking to go to the looney bin. I gasped when I saw him luckily I still had on my clothes, if not that would have been a big embarrassment for both of us.

"Hello, Sora how are you doing?"

"I'm fine but what are you doing here, I was about to go and take a shower and I'm going to be late for school." I said very softly so my mom wouldn't be able to hear me talking to myself, because lets face it she thinks I'm weird because I do that.

"I'm sorry, but hey how is your mother doing, is that guy treating her right?" he said leaning in closer you could see the anticipation building on his face.

"Yes, dad for the last time I mean ever since she started dating him that's been the same question and it will be the same answer every time. You ask so can you please leave so I could get ready."

"Yes, ok then, have a nice day at school. Bye sweetie."

"Bye dad."

I heard a knock on the door and the next thing I heard was my mothers voice.

"Sora, are you ok, it sounded like you were talking to someone?"

"Yeah, mom I'm ok, I was just telling myself that I couldn't wait until I see the school and what today is going to be like." sounds crazy I know, but I couldn't tell her that I was talking to my dad, so I lied nothing new.

"Ok, well when your done, your uniform is on the bed."

"Ok thank you mom,"

After my shower I went and got dressed and went downstairs so David can drive me to the school. In the car it felt like an eternity mostly because we were both quiet it turns out I was late so it was just me and him.

"Sora, after school Joe will be here to pick you up, ok."

I just nodded in response.

"Umm, Andrew is studying to get his license, so I am warning you before school ends there will be arguing back and forth between him and Joe and who gets to drive, you could study to so you two can go together to get your license, if you of course want to get a license." he said while pulling into the parking lot and taking me to the front office to get everything in order.

"Sounds good to me."

"Are, you ok doing the registration by yourself or do you need me to come with you?"

"No, I'm ok you go to work, I'll be fine."

"Are, you sure now?" he asked trying to be secure.

"Yes, I'll do just fine."

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you when you get home." he said waving and heading to the parking lot.

"Hello, can I help you with something dear." Asked a nun behind the counter.

"Umm, yeah I'm new and I need to register and get my schedule." great my mom wasn't kidding that this was a catholic school, that was really weird to see a nun standing behind a front office counter.

"Ok, just take a seat and I'll go get Father Gennai."

I was going to sit down, but I decided to look at the pictures that were hung up on the wall. "Class of 1879." Great this building is old too this must be the historic part of town. That just means more work for me to do but, then again usually I would have seen at least two ghost, by now or more. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining its just it's a little weird.After about 5 minutes of standing and looking at my surroundings I decided to go sit down and as soon as I sat down, out came a man in what looked like a priest uniform or outfit whatever you want to call it. I could only guess that, this was Father Gennai, so I stood back up and he approached me and I offered him my hand and he took it.

"Hello, I'm Sora Takenouchi, and I'm new are you Father Gennai?"

"Well hello Sora it's a pleasure to have you here, and yes I am Father Gennai."

He seemed very nice he had white with a few gray hairs, and these baby blue eyes he was old, but not to old maybe in his 60's or somewhere in between 60 to 70 I'm giving myself a big probability chance for me to be right. Let's face it no one likes to be wrong.

"Miss Takenouchi I will need you to just fill these papers out and I'll go see if your old school has transferred your classes and your grades ok. Just wait right here and I'll be back hopefully with your schedule." he walked into his office and I went to filling out the papers.

When he had come back he had a piece of paper which I guess was my schedule, and he came up to me and handed me my schedule.

"Are you done with those papers, yet?"

"Yeah, I'm done, here you go." and I handed him my papers.

"Ok well, I'll show you around the school and your classes."

"Ok."

After walking to few places he had finally said something to me that I wasn't prepared to hear from anyone, the statement was so how long have you been keeping this secret from everyone.

I couldn't believe what he had just said.

TBC

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to get this posted we have internet problems, and I'm graduating this year 07'. So its been crazy but thank you for the reviews and I hope to have Chapter 4 up sooner than I did this one. Maybe by next week. I hoping that chapter 4 will be a little bit more intersting I was just trying to get some more character details in there. But constructive criticism is appreciated so click the bottom that says review. Thank you all so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. 

Recap: ⌠Are you done with those papers, yet? "Yeah, I'm done, here you go" and I handed him my papers.  
"Ok well, I'll show you around the school and your classes. "Ok. After walking to few places he had finally said something to me that I wasn't prepared to hear from anyone, the statement was so how long have you been keeping this secret from everyone.  
I couldn't believe what he had just said.  
I breath was caught, "Could you repeat that to me please? I mean I would of normally said what but he is a priest and the principal of the school.  
"So how long have you been keeping this a secret?" he said like it was nothing great now their going to send me to the loony bin just great.  
"Kept what a secret?" so I played dumb boy was I good at hiding my nervousness.  
"That you want to be a designer?" Ok I bet you're all thinking what???? But I guess I'm out of the red zone and began relaxing a bit more.  
"What do you mean?"

"Well on your student information sheet we asked what is it you want to do when you have become an adult and you had written I secretly want to be a designer, so how long have you been wanting to do that occupation?" he said more like a statement than a question something about still makes me wonder, what he has hiding, but that will come a little later.  
"Oh I don't know maybe a little over a year or 2 I really don't know why I even wrote that." I said slowly regaining my composer. "Why, do you ask?" "Well I for one think it is best if I get to know all my students and let them know they can feel free to talk to me anytime they like." Towards the ending you can hear him slowly softening his voice. I just nodded my head I personally don't like it when people pry into my life I usually end up pushing them away, I never really liked to get to close to things it always ended wrong, or something would happen to it.  
"Well here is your locker and your classroom is right next door this will also be your homeroom. Now if you have any questions feel free to ask are faculty and staff they will gladly help you get around or if you just have a question they will answer it." "Ok." As he turned around to leave I saw something the corner of my eye and just great I knew this school wasn't what it was cracked up to be. Right on the side you could see a glowing figure, which if like me saw this you would know that it was nothing more than a ghost, but if guys didn't know let me educate you just for a moment. You could the difference between a ghost and someone that is alive by just looking at them when I was younger I thought they were alive, but I soon realized that they were dead after my mom and when my dad was still alive would ask me who was I talking to and I would tell them. They would think it was cute that I had imaginary friends. Ghost have a glow around them their not like on Halloween where you put on and sheet and say boo, and people would give you candy nope this is way different if they were to come up to you and say boo I am pretty sure people wouldn't see them and if you could for that spilt second you would probably wet your pants or soil yourself. I personally never did that because I have been seeing them since I was a baby. But anyway if the person just died you could tell what happened to them you could see any wounds or marks on them and you can find out how they died unlike Mr. Friendly Casper that stays in my room you can't tell because I mean he's been dead for I don't know how many centuries but its been a while which I hope to find out but just as long as he stays out of my room I am perfectly fine with him. Well not really but anyway this ghost look like she or he had just died I'm guessing it's a girl because she had long dark hair, and it looks like she had breast plus she's wearing the schools' disgusting uniforms. Anyway, I just decided to ignore her, because I personally did not wake up on the right side of the bed I usually wake up on the left but who cares. Just as long as she doesn't bother me I am ok with her being here than I will eventually do my job which I still don't get paid for but whose complaining? Well I went to the locker fiddled with the lock and the combination and I got it open but as soon as I got it open it shut right back to being close again. "Excuse me, can I help you?" I was extremely annoyed I mean who do they think they are closing my locker on me. It was that ghost I was right it was a girl she looked like a cheerleader she had long legs and of course with that fake smile that they always put on that you want to slap it write off to see if they will still be smiling, I actually tried to do that but my mom was there and I couldn't. Since it looked like she couldn't hear me I said it again looking right at her this time. After I said it a second time that smile disappeared and she looked at me like I was a freak nothing new I get that look a lot like at my old school, at home, even from my own mother now she was giving it to me. "Wait a minute you could see me?" She asked dumbfounded "Yeah, now why did you close my locker?" I asked nicely I swear.  
"What, do you mean your locker? this is my locker." She asked getting in my face. So I backed away.  
"Ok, let me correct you it is my locker, and do you know why its my locker and not yours?" swear I am still being nice. I was just speaking through my teeth.  
"No, sweetheart let me explain it to you this is my locker and do you know why it is my locker and not yours?" She asked once again getting into my face, oh man nobody knows how badly I wanted to punch her right in the nose, so I backed away next time I won't be so nice.  
"No, explain it to me and I'll tell you if your right or wrong ok." "Ok this is my locker because 1 it is mine and if you were to look inside you will see my name in it, 2 my boyfriends locker is right next to it so we belong to together not you and him, 3 because I simply say so." She got done but man oh man does she have the wrong idea obviously she has no idea what it means to be dead you can't have a boyfriend that's alive still, but I didn't want to tell her that she may have gone crazy or something and try to kill the poor guy. "Well, I have to say very good points but your wrong way wrong I could care less if your boyfriends locker is right next to mine, I exaggerated the mines part ⌠but your dead that means no more school, no more cheerleading practice, and no more dating that means you can't have a boyfriend anymore. So how about you tell me what it is you want so I can go ahead and send you to your next life and we can all move on in the world ok?!" I guess I must of lost her because she just stood there and stared at me like I was stupid or I just did something gross.  
"Listen here you stupid Bith don't you go around asking and talking about my personal life if it's none of your business." Ok she got in my face again and she just called me the B word, she just crossed the line. Before she could start up on another sentence I socked her right in her nose so much for having a pretty face now she'll move on with a broken nose. I have to say I need anger management because I always find myself getting into trouble. Big trouble. Oh yeah before when I was talking about ghost well people can walk right through them not me if I hit them or if they hit me it hurts. Great I got her mad, just my luck.  
"You Bith who do you think you are hitting me like that?" she started getting angry and things started to move the winds picked up and boy was I in for it.  
"Somebody had to do it I take it your mother or father never gave you a spanking." Yeah I was just asking her to kill me. Why don't I ever shut up when I know it is convenient? Suddenly lockers started opening and closing this caused some commotion teachers and students as well as Father Gennai and his staff came out, to see what was going on, so I acted like a regular student and normally I wouldn't run but lets face it I don't want to be branded a nerd on my first day or let kids think that I am going crazy or something so I acted like a normal student. She would eventually run out of energy and she would disappear. Another thing I forgot to tell you all, don't get ghost mad I didn't know she would be that powerful usually the longer you've been dead the more powerful your powers, so lets just say I like are Casper when he's in a good mood and as long as he's in a good mood that means I can probably live longer, but the cheerleader shocked me that one I thought was going to be a weak little hissy fit. After about 5 10 minutes she stopped. And she disappeared but I have a feeling she'll be back they always come back. I went into my class room and you could probably guess what everyone was talking about, if you guessed what just happened you have just won a prize, give yourself a pat on your back there is your prize congratulations.

"Hi, my names Sora Takenouchi and I'm new here." I hate being the new kid wait until Inoue hears this.  
"Well ok take a seat by those two over there." He said pointing to this kid that looked like he had a birds nest in his hair and another super model will this day ever end. He didn't seem too excited about teaching I didn't even get to hear how you pronounce his name. "Hey, there." The boy with the birds nest said when I took my seat. "Hey." "Oh my Gosh we have a new student, hey my name is Mimi what's yours?" she was pretty I'm not going to lie to you she had pink and magenta colored hair she had a pale complexion but she looked like she's the type to tan, she had long legs and manicured finger nails something I have never and never plan on getting done.  
"Sora. Sora Takenouchi." "Well hi Sora like I said I'm Mimi and this here is Taichi but you can just call him Tai Kamiya. So where are you from?" "New York." "Really I have family that lives there in fact I lived there for about 2 years before I came here." "I would never have guessed you were from there." Ok I was trying give me a break ok.  
"So, do you like Great California, yet?" the kid with the bush asked well I guess Tai asked.  
"Its alright New York is better more fast paced." Its true California is really boring at least what I've seen I can't believe the only highlights that I have is that ghost that I luckily haven't seen in my room, and that other ghost but I really want to get rid of her.  
"Well I personally have to say that you haven't even been to the beach yet so you can't really talk till you've hit those waves." Tai said trying to stand up for California that was funny.  
"Tai, what makes you think that she even likes to surf seriously?" Mimi said one thing that kinda bothers me is when people talk for you, I hate it is aggravating.  
"How about this I won't judge until I ride one of the waves." I asked I'll give his state a chance. "Ok how about this weekend?" he asked with his eyes daring me to join him. "Sure, fine your on, but don't go crying to your mama if I still don't like this snail of a state." I was giving him attitude I know its wrong but don't push it.  
"Fine, meet me at the beach at noon, nothing later, if you don't show I'll think you chickened out and you know this state is better than New what ever it is you came from." He said with eyes amused and enjoying this I could see his smirk spreading across his face. He wasn't bad looking he had dark chocolate eyes and he was very tan I guess from surfing so much, he also looks kinda stupid so maybe all that sun has shriveled his brain. "Ok you got yourself a deal." "Oh ok you guys enough is enough quiet down now quiet down now today we are going to be talking about the quadratic equation so everyone get a piece of paper out and write down these notes because you will be tested on this." Mr. Hezekiah said.  
"Mr. Hezekiah can you do an example on the board please I can't write and learn I'm more of a visual learner, a kid with dark blue hair said he was wearing sunglasses. This school is really weird usually they tell you to take them off unless he's wearing those new glasses that turn to sunglasses when the sun hits them so I just left alone.  
"Sure thing Mr. Davis, look here." And he started to write a problem down and give examples I just wrote it down I'm good when it comes this stuff not so much science though I hated that class, that and history because history always manages to find me no matter where I go.

"Hey Sora do you want to go with me and Tai after school were going to go get some pizza and study, that is if you want to?" Mimi said leaning in so the teacher couldn't hear her.  
"Sorry I can't I have a lot of catching up to do and I have to get a ride home from my step-brother, if not I have to walk home." It wasn't a lie I swear I really do have a lot of work to do like all the homework I was going to have to do to catch up to everyone as well as the whole brother thing. "Oh that's ok maybe some other time than. She didn't seem hurt so that's a good thing.  
After that class was over finally talk was dying down from what had happened earlier so that was good. I had gone to lunch I seen my step brother but decided to ignore him or should I go and bother him, nah I'm not that mean maybe some other time. So I sat with Mimi and Tai and that kid from my math class whose name turned out to be Calvin Davis. Nice guy has his whole future planned out I give him kudos for that. Well after lunch I still had 2 more classes those were the two classes I hated the most so I nearly feel asleep, but there is one good thing about seeing ghost I one time had this report due on the civil war and this very nice ghost helped me my paper got a B but that was his lost mine was all real and true events. So I passed the classes I had to eventually say goodbye to him to that's why I never get to attached to things because they will always go away so I promised my self never to get close to another ghost. That would later never work. So after school I got a ride from Joe and of course Andrew was being the most annoying person in the world and was asking if he could drive because he needed more practice before the big test so Joe let him which I gave him a nasty glare because I personally would never admit it but he did a good job and I couldn't even drive yet that sucked more than anyone could believe. "Hey you guys how was school?" My mother came out of the kitchen with a cup of water.  
"It was fine." Joe said and started for the living room.  
"Good." Izzy said and he walked up the stairs to his room. "It was a challenge." Andrew said as he went into the fridge to get some stuff out to make his shake.  
"And how about you Sora did you like the school?" I could see my mothers eyes pleading to me to say yes, so to make her happy I said yes.  
"Oh man mom you would never have guessed what happened today." "What happened?" she asked I could see her smile when he had called her mom, I could never give my mom that smile I never had any good news to tell her.  
"There was like this weird force at school lockers started banging and moving and everything started flying levitating even." Andrew said as he started up the blender I walked up to my room and boy was I happy when I didn't see anything but man was I mad my room was a mess there were magazines on my bed and a book I was reading that Inoue told me to read, was on the little window balcony. I cleaned it up and I went on to the internet and started looking something up, I knew that ghost wasn't going to be going without a challenge, so I looked up some voodoo exorcism thing but it was in Portuguese so I had to find out how to say the words I was going to get her to leave one way or another, so I will go to the school tonight and than, I will get here to go to the other world or the next life. I believe when you die you get reincarnated, but I don't really know what happens after I send them to the after world. Or where ever it is I send them. So after I wrote down the pronunciation of the words I was going to wait until dark. "Sora, dinner." My mother called out from downstairs that means I need to hurry because that's a call for the beast to eat. So I practically ran down the stairs to eat. We were having tacos tonight.  
By the time dinner was done I had to put the dishes away into the dishwasher and than I could leave to my room. I waited for everyone to go to sleep before I actually left my room it was another humid night out and it made skin feel sticky I never really liked that feeling another reason why California is worst than New York. I went to the school it looked more scary and old at night than it did in the morning or evening. I jumped over the fence and I could here someone talking, it sounded really familiar so I moved closer towards the voice and only to find out the voice was Father Gennai.  
"Trisha, I know you can hear me come out this instant. Trisha, come out I want to talk with you that is all." Father Gennai was saying kinda loudly to, Trisha who's that no unless Father Gennai is a Mediator, just like me but that can't be, or can it?  
I mean no wonder this school doesn't have any ghost besides the one that is here right now, Father Gennai is a Mediator.

TBC

**_A/N: So how was it? I know it took me a long time to update and I am really sorry for the wait. I want to thank all the reviewers for their comments. Thank you so much for reading the story. It took me so long to write this but I had written a chapter but it didn't go to well so I deleted it before I could post it, but I may change this chapter up a bit to unless you guys like it, then I'll keep it up and I hope to have the next chapter soon. Please R/R_**

**_Yamora Love n Friendship_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon_

_Recap:_

_I never really liked that feeling another reason why California is worst than New York . I went to the school it looked more scary and old at night than it did in the morning or evening. I jumped over the fence and I could here someone talking, it sounded really familiar so I moved closer towards the voice and only to find out the voice was Father Gennai.  
"Trisha, I know you can hear me come out this instant. Trisha, come out I want to talk with you that is all." Father Gennai was saying kinda loudly to, Trisha who's that no, unless Father Gennai is a Mediator, just like me but that can't be, or can it?  
I mean no wonder this school doesn't have any ghost besides the one that is here right now, Father Gennai is a Mediator._

The Mediator

Chapter 5

OK after I got done with the initial shock I was ok again, or not I was stunned I thought my whole life that I was the only one who had this stupid gift (curse) in this world but only to find out I'm not alone anymore. Maybe I should help him out I mean he's old so he may need some help controlling this one. This ghost had a bad case of PMS because all I did to her was get her locker and she freaked out on me, so maybe the old man is going to need back up. How am I going to do that without having him know I'm here, and let him know that I'm just like him? He is seriously ruining my whole plan on using this exorcism on I guess Trisha since he keeps calling out her name. There is no way that ghost if she is smart enough is going to come to him, although maybe if he offered her a free trip to the spa maybe, but other than that it can't be done. I don't know if Father Gennai actually knows what he's up against, I mean here he is calling her as if she's a little girl and all she wants is some candy or something. I personally think I would have been done by now if I was him, this exorcism forces them to come out I would of been done and out of here back in my bed getting as much sleep as I can before actually having to wake up. Well it looks like she not coming.

"Trisha, please come out I just want to talk to you please, I know it was you today so please come out and show yourself." Father Gennai was pleading no he was begging now.

He is truly obscured if he actually believes that Trisha is going to say surprise and say go ahead and take me and put me in my resurrected life or wherever happens to these ghost after we work are magic. I don't think so maybe I can take care of this problem I should just go ahead and ask him what is he doing and then he'll say what are you doing out so late? I'll answer I forgot something in my locker and so on and so forth and he will never know. (Unfortunately with that plan I would actually have to have a locker in order to say that. )

Or I can simply go home and pretend I never witnessed this and go back into my bed and go to sleep and wake up, but then there is the thing with the blood no I need to do this now before it is too late. I need to hide this somewhere so then I can leave. I heard a snap only to realize that I am way to noisy when I am trying to be quiet that always seems to happen to me, always never ever fails me, maybe he didn't notice. Of course he didn't notice he's screaming/ whispering out some dead girls' name.

I finally found the perfect hiding spot and I was ready to leave. This is going to be a long night, because clearly I need to walk back home.

So I left the school only to have a disturbing feeling that I was either being watched or I'm going to run into some bad luck one way or another. So I hurriedly picked up my pace and I made it home, hopefully no one saw me if not I'm grounded for a while. I walked into the house very quietly to make sure nobody heard me, i mean people out here go to bed really early in New York all you here all night are cars and yelling and maybe an occasional fight breaking out. But i walked in and took my shoes off and headed to my room, I looked around to make sure a certain blue eyed ghost wasn't here, and luckily he wasn't i was in no mood to deal with him tonight or any other night for that matter. So i got dressed and went to bed, but not being able to do what I wanted to do tonight really bummed me out to the point where all I wanted to do is call it quits. I mean I don't want to have the stupid locker anyway she can have it. I think tomorrow is going to be really interesting.

**Next Morning**

"Sora, wake up."

"Man lets just leave her. You snooze you lose." That had to be Andrew

"Man, just give me about 5 minutes OK, I'll be down there ok, just don't leave without me." I yelled out to them hopefully they heard me. Man I can't believe it father Gennai is a mediator like me. Wow and here i thought i was the only one. I wonder if there are more of us out there. Man now i sound like i am obsessed with it. Just forget about yeah.

"Sora, we're leaving." i could hear Izzy yelling up the stairs, he was the nicer one, weirdly enough he is probably the only one that can pass that we are related not that we are except through marriage. Because he is the only one that has red hair his though is more maroon rather than the burnt orange that i like to call my hair.

"I'm Coming." I yelled down. I grabbed my leather jacket and went downstairs.

"Finally did her majesty get her beauty sleep? I'm going to take a guess and say no considering you still look like s***" Andrew laughed hysterically along side Joe laughed but under his breathe.

"Ha ha that was funny Andrew did you actually have to sleep on that insult.?" I asked this while i punched hard in the arm, i could tell it hurt him a little since he sat down and got real quiet and he had his face twitch.

I was feeling extremely tired and i was just not in the mood to deal with anybody leaving or dead.

We finally reached the school and i headed off to homeroom and then the day just dragged on from there i ate lunch with Mimi and Tai they are really nice to bad i miss NY and my best friend in the whole world Inoue. Tai and Mimi had to keep bringing me back to the world i could notice Mimi was getting annoyed and Tai was just i could see it in his face him admiring me from a far. so gross i know why oh why can't i have a normal life, if i was normal i wouldn't be having a hard time staying awake i would find Tai attractive i mean a few girls do and i could tell Mimi really likes him.

And then there she was right there blond hair looking the same way it was the day she died and the same could be said about her clothes, I swear this ghost is going to be my most enjoyable one to get rid of, she was staring right at one of doopeys friends and she didn't even notice me. I looked and oh no, she was making one of the pillars weak and it was going to hit him. Ok call me stupid call me insane but i got out of my seat as quickly as possible and ran towards the boy and right before it came crashing down i pushed him out of the way. Ok i think my adrenaline was still pumping because of instead of me worrying about the fact that i could of had my brains splattered all of the floor, and i could of died i was there trying to find out if he was ok.

"Are you alright?" i asked him no answer "Hey are you alright?" still no answer ok i need to work on my patience but i have my whole life for that, and besides that is the wrong thing to be thinking right now since what just happened only a few minutes ago. So i shook him to see if he could come back to the world.

He was startled and he was stumbling over his words and some of them were hard to figure out.

"Oh man what the F*** just happened man?" he was looking all around him.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Huh... yeah.. I'm sorry, are you ok, i mean you have quite a tackle i think the football team could use you.?" he said it seemed like he trying to get me to smile or to laugh i later realized he was trying to distract me, from the big gash on my arm, i was bleeding and like i said before i think i had an adrenaline rush still going through my body.

Ok I'll admit I really wish he didn't make it seem so obvious because when i saw the blood all over the floor and falling down my arm it started to hurt and i mean it really hurt.

"Hey you ok? he was asking me again

"No, do I look ok."

Right then Father Gennai came up to us and told us to go to the nurses office, and that they already called are parents, as well as the police. Lucky for me though I didn't get to go to the nurses office right away because right there and then Father Gennai felt the urge to talk to me.

"Miss Takenouchi you could see her?"

"Um Father Gennai, ma.." I was rudely interrupted it seems he has no manners "But Miss Takenouchi this is wonderful that means you have a beautiful gift just like me. A gift given from the great Lord above." Ok now I was feeling a little light headed, now I am not a drama queen or anything but the pain was getting to me, not only was my arm hurting but my head had started.

"Father, listen ok I would love to chit chat about this gift you speak of but I would like to go to the nurse until the ambulance comes ok." I said a bit aggravated because I was hurt here and he has the nerve to call this curse a gift.

"Miss Taken.." This time it was my turn to interrupt him "Father Gennai I would appreciate it if you call me Sora ok"

"Alright Sora , I suppose maybe we should continue this some other time." He said looking at my arm.

Nah you think ok I was thinking that alright give me a little credit I have manners maybe I don't use them all the time but I have them.

After a few minutes in the nurses office the ambulance came and checked my vitals along with Doopey's friend, they wrapped my arm and they put butterfly stitches in for now because my mom insisted that I go to the ER with her she wanted me to tell her what happened and so on and so forth. So by the time I got home I missed dinner and I had like a million missed calls varying from Mimi all the way to Father Gennai. I don't feel like talking right now I am tired, but the stupid phone calls kept coming.

"Sora, you have a phone call." My mother called up to me. Ok maybe if i answer the dumb phone maybe people would spread the word that I am ok.

"Hello."

"Hello, Sora?"

"Yeah, who is this?" I heard shuffling on the other line.

"Um, this is Shane from school today, you know one of Andrew's friends.

"Oh hang on I'll get him." I said hoping he will take the bait and leave me alone, but this is me and I am not lucky.

"No, I wanted to talk to you actually."

"Ok, what about?"

"I wanted to ask you how your arm was, and just to see if your ok." He seemed to having some trouble talking

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking are you ok?"

"Yeah, but that was just one of the reasons why I was calling you, I wanted to know if maybe someday youmightwanttogooutwithme?"

"What, I didn't hear you??" This guy is on something talking like that.

I heard him sigh on the other line like what he was trying to say was torture or something. "I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime you know a movie or dinner, lets say Friday or Saturday?"

"Um" are you serious Sora that is all you can say. how about a yes or a no, just then my other line had someone, great timing.

"Shane can you hang on I have someone on the other line?"

"Um, yeah."

"Hello?"

"Sora, this is Father Gennai."

"Father, I am in the middle of a phone conversation and i will be willing to give you a call after i am done with that conversation ok."

"Yes, but Sora I need to discuss with you the gift that you and I posses."

"Father I will call you later ok."

"Yes, alright than I will see you first thing tomorrow morning in my office."

"Ok, Father Gennai."

"Have a goodnight Sora."

"Ok, you to Father."

"Hello. Hello" I said "Hello, Hello." ok just my day first i almost get crushed by these stupid pillars, than i get a slash on my arm a possible concussion, then i get Ftaher Gennai asking me to talk about the stupid curse which he calls a gift, then i go to the hospital, and then I miss dinner, and to top it off i have a cute good looking boy ask me out and he hangs up thanks to Father Gennai. When am i going to get a break.

"Mom?" I stood outside her and David's door I didn't feel comfortable going in that room I mean technically they are married and even though they are old i mean they probably do you know anyway I am going to stop because I am getting myself sick, but its just weird to see my mom with any man that isn't my dad, its just weird I guess because I never had to go through the grieving process because he happens to visit me.

"Sora?, Sora are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah mom I was just going to ask you if I could go out on Friday?"

"Of course sweetheart with who."

"..." Ok don't get me wrong I want to tell her but I don't feel like having any talks or hearing her say oh my baby is going on a date congratulations, but every parent wants to hear about their kids first date right???? "Well mom its with this boy from school."

"Oh Sora of course you could go oh my baby is all grown up, wait this is a date right?" My mom asked obviously she doesn't think by some odd reason that i would be agreeing to go on this date, how knows.

"I guess, it is he asked me to on one." I said shrugging

"Well of course hun you can go."

"Ok, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart." I closed the door and went downstairs to go get some water, and to see what the step bros are doing, Dopey was sitting down watching some wrestling show while Joe was busy at work so he wasn't home and Izzy was sitting down doing some homework every once in awhile stealing glances at the t.v, poor kid, why torture yourself that way why not leave the homework for a little bit to watch some wrestling.

"What are you watching?" I asked trying to be civil to the most annoying human on this earth that is still alive.

"T.V, what do you think?"

"Ok, how is winning?"

"Silva the guy with giving the most blows what do you think?"

"So, sorry alright I was just trying to be friendly."

"Yeah, well this is UFC, I am sure you know nothing about, or you might with the way you punch people me mostly." He said with a little sarcasm and maybe some type of compliment, and if was just calling me a dude I am going to ignore that and think that this is are way of bonding.

"Ok, so how do you know who wins?" I asked since it went to commercial since Silva gave the other guy a KO.

"Well there are judges, they judge them by the amount of damage the fighter gives, and if the ref thinks that one of them are not able to fight they will stop the fight, if one taps out, or if you get a KO the fight is over." He said he was thinking if there was anything I might need to know "Did I get everything Izzy?"

"Huh, well yeah basically that is how the matches are based on. Its a very interesting thing to watch it can be entertaining." Izzy said with a smile, and then he turned back to his work.

I watched a few matches more before I left to go to my room. I don't know if I was still having the effects of the pain killers I was given but I actually went to sleep that night, but as I lay there on my bed I couldn't help but wonder though who is playing the radio or something in this house because once again I fell asleep with that same song from the other night, but its soothing i'll give them that much probably Izzy. And I drifted to sleep.

The next day I was waiting in line to hear all of the morning announcements, and in the corner of my eye I saw a little flash and then it disappeared as quickly as i saw it. After that I was asked to go to Father Gennai's Office, which I had no complaints about that since I was missing homeroom and the first half of 1st period, he spent the whole time talking about are gift/curse, Trisha and what had happened to her, every time he would have a nun come into his office he would change the subject and ask me questions about how classes are and how I am adjusting, he even added in something about my arm and the incident that happened yesterday, I had to hand it to this guy he was a very smart and quick thinker, I am sure he had broken a lot of hearts in his day I mean he is an attractive old guy that is a priest, but before you all think anything I do not go that way.

So basically I had a briefing, so I was happy when I heard the lunch bell I ran out of my Science class, not that I was hungry or anything it just meant the day was over almost because with out even realizing it I found out today was Friday, so you could only believe how shocked I was when I had Shane come up to my table and ask me if it was ok to pick me up tonight at 6:00 for dinner and a movie. But as soon as he left I had to deal with Mimi's questioning that girl could talk and interrogate I guess that is why she is on the paper, as for Tai, lets just say he was muttering things under his breath and giving him looks, something you would see a child do when he had his toys taken away or when he is getting scolded by an authority figure. So I wasn't pleased when I saw Trisha standing there watching the whole ordeal unfold. So I excused myself and said I had to use the bathroom.

"You know I am not done talking to you about this Sora." Mimi yelled out.

"Hey Trisha" I said with a smile

"Huh, what do you want, huh *itch"

"What is your problem huh did something die up your **?"

"Why, do you care you stopped my thing yesterday and know you are stealing my boyfriend we belong together and you keep ruining it and getting in the way, so why don't you do me a favor and stay out of way, you had asked what do I want well I know what I want and all you do is keep getting in my way."

"Ok, first of all you killed yourself, so that technically makes him available, secondly that whole tell me what you want deal does not consist of you killing someone, and thirdly I am not ruining everything you did when you ended your life so go F*** yourself ok."

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH, you stupid who**," The wind started picking up and I knew it wasn't caused by anything more than a ghost on permanent PMS. "I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!"

Ok so i did the one thing I probably shouldn't have done but I did anyway I picked up a rock and threw it at her, it made her stop but man did she look PO'd, that I did that, she left with a harsh scream. and that is when the bell rang saying lunch was over and 4th period was in affect. Of course I was sent to Gennai's office because I obviously was the reason behind the hurricane winds. When is this day going to end.

_**OH man I am so sorry everyone for the long wait I was really busy with everything going on, I had this chapter on my computer for the pass 2 years almost and I have just finished it well I kinda of had a writers block but I am back. LOL.**_

_**Lets see in the last 2 years I have done 2 years of college, i changed my major but I am still in the medicine field, and I have had my brother go into the air force, I am also in the process of transferring schools, so plz work with me. ^-^, I moved, so just updating, on some events of my life**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy it hope to hear from all of you, tell me if I need to fix something or if there is something you want me to add in here. But next chapter will have Yamato back and the date, that is what I am working on right now but for now, if I could have some feedback that will be appreciated.**_

_**Thank You all for reading and reviewing Peace. 3**_

_**Yamora Love N Friendship**_


End file.
